<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe We're Not Meant To Be [Discontinued] by SydTheDid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504489">Maybe We're Not Meant To Be [Discontinued]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydTheDid/pseuds/SydTheDid'>SydTheDid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydTheDid/pseuds/SydTheDid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you don't see color until you see the eyes of your soulmate for the first time.</p><p>Dean Winchester has accepted the fact that he may never meet his soulmate, and even if he does, who's to say he can be with them. As a hunter, he doesn't have time for romance (minus one-night stands here and there). There are people out there who need him.</p><p>When Dean's 1-year contract is up and it's time to go to hell, Dean has no choice but to follow the rules. When he wakes up in a coffin, alive and mostly well, he doesn't have a clue what has the power to do this.</p><p>The second those doors of the barn are busted down, color floods Dean's world, leaving him confused with his feelings for a certain angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Sooooo. I have never really written anything so here goes nothing. Hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>July 10th, 1982</p><p> </p><p>James “Jimmy” Novak has always wanted to see colors from the day his parents had told him the story. He wants to meet a wonderful girl and live a white picket fence life with 2 kids, and maybe a dog. Yeah, a dog would be nice. </p><p> </p><p>A girl, around Jimmy’s age, watches as Jimmy runs across the playground, where they are hosting his 9th birthday party, to visit his friends. Her eyes follow them as they make loud noises and wild movements, then disperse.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Jimmy’s friends head toward the area of trees, Jimmy comes over to the slide where the little girl sits, her legs swinging back and forth as they hang over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What’s your name?” The girl is startled, and when she looks up, the sky is a light blue and the grass is a sweet green and there is a nice glow over everyone at West Side Park. She gasps and answers in a small voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Amelia.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! I’m James, but everyone calls me Jimmy.” Amelia doesn’t answer, but Jimmy keeps talking. “I was wondering if you wanted cake. We have a lot leftover and I can’t eat all of it by myself.” Amelia just shakes her head as if to say no, but Jimmy doesn’t give up easily. “Come on Amelia! It’s just a tiny piece of cake. I promise it’s not poisoned.” He takes a bite of the piece he’s holding to prove it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine. But just a tiny one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” He pulls her off the slide and onto the ground, where he starts pulling her towards the pavilion. When they arrive, he hands her a small piece along with a plastic fork. She eats a tentative bite but moans in delight when the cake hits her tastebuds. Jimmy silently thinks how cute it is when her eyes sparkle as she is talking, but then scolds himself when he realizes that this is a girl he’s thinking about and they have cooties.</p><p> </p><p>“This is delicious! It’s just the right texture and it’s so moist and the flavor is amazing. Who made this? I must meet them right now! I bet they are famous or something!” </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy blushes as he answers “Oh actually I made it. I know it’s kind of weird to make your own birthday cake, but my parents are both terrible cooks and I enjoy it, so I make most of the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s delicious! I enjoy cooking too. I make dinner at my house sometimes. I guess that’s something we have in common.” Amelia looks as if she’s about to go on, but a lady Jimmy presumes to be her mother calls her over to where she’s standing by a minivan.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Jimmy is disappointed to see her go and stares after her. Maybe all girls don’t have cooties.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>1987</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy doesn’t see Amelia again till highschool. He was roaming the halls, looking for his first-period class, Math with Mr. Stephens (he mentally groans at the prospect of doing algebra at shit o’clock in the morning), when he spots a familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>He approaches her carefully, not wanting to scare her off from where she’s standing, talking to a group of girls. They all go quiet as he gets closer, whispering and giggling to each other. Amelia turns around looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy finally reaches them and looks at Amelia. “I’m sorry do I know you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Possibly. You do look familiar.” She studies him, trying to figure out where she’s seen him before. “My name’s Amelia.” She holds out her hand to shake his, but he just looks at her, dumbfounded. “Hello?” She waves a hand in front of his face, and he snaps out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any chance you were at the West Side Park on July 10th, 1982?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t remember. It is a possibility though, it was my mother’s favorite spot to birdwatch and I would go with her many times.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well my name is James Novak and I met an Amelia that day and never forgot her.” It’s Amelia’s turn to be surprised as it takes her a couple of seconds to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOD! JIMMY? OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU WERE LIKE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD BACK THEN AND I HAD ONLY MET YOU ONCE!” She shoves his outstretched hand out of the way and barrels him over with an enormous bear hug. He looks taken aback but then squeezes her just as hard.</p><p> </p><p>From that day forward, they were best friends, always texting late into the night and laughing at stupid jokes the other one had made. Everything was going great till the day that Jimmy realized that he had a crush on Amelia. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she was speaking about something she was into, whether it be new or old. He loved the way she cared so much about everything and how great she was with kids. He debated for weeks over whether he should ask her out or not. When he finally came to a decision, he was incredibly nervous and almost puked, but he just put on a tough exterior and braved it out. She, of course, said yes and they had their first date at a cozy diner just outside of town.</p><p> </p><p>Years go on and they are still together. When the time comes to go to college, Amelia decides to move with Jimmy wherever he goes. She doesn’t want to go to college, just get a simple job somewhere and be a stay at home mom when she has kids. Jimmy goes to college in Illinois, eventually moving to Pontiac to become a salesman.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy proposes to Amelia, small, just like she always wanted. They have a wedding, just close friends and family and Jimmy cries when Amelia walks down the aisle. 2 years later, they have a baby girl and name her Claire. Jimmy, once again, cries and promises to always protect his little girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy doesn’t tell Amelia that he has never seen colors before. She is not his soulmate, but the minute Jimmy fell in love with Amelia, the only thought in his head other than “I am the luckiest man in the world.” is “Fuck the system.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I hope y'all got that reference cause I was really proud of that. Anyway, I do have 3 things to say.</p><p>1. I have been writing in the present tense because I feel as if it adds an element to the story, making you feel as if you're actually there with the character, instead of just reading about them, but I think I'm going to be changing it to past tense because it seems to come easier to me. I keep having to go back and change all the verbs and it's taking me twice as long to write and it feels like it's kind of taking away some of the story, so I hope that's ok with y'all.</p><p>2. So I'm trying to make a writing schedule and I think it's going to be me trying to get a chapter out every Sunday because that gives me an entire week plus the weekends to tie up loose ends. Right now though I'm going to be able to put out more than that because I'm just at home all the time and the only thing I have going on is soccer. We're supposed to go back to school on September 8th I think, so that is when things will start to slow down.</p><p>3. I just wrote most of this chapter based on the first episode of season 4. I'm not saying that I don't feel like it's worth watching episodes to align the story with the show, but I do think that I spend a lot of time rewatching episodes and I think it would be a better use of my time to not go off the actual plot. That means from now on the story will go off of what I think should happen and not the show. I may still base it off the show a little, but I might change other things (such as giving them the bunker or keeping people who are dead, alive). Just thought y'all should know.  </p><p>Also if you have Wattpad follow me on there and send me a message saying you are from AO3 (it'll probably be the same stories but I have friends that I might collab with and then I'll only put those stories on there). It's SydTheDid there too (basically type in SydTheDid on anything and that'll be me cause it's easier to have the same name on every website.)</p><p>Hope y'all enjoy! The italics are Dean's thought btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>8 months into Dean Winchester’s Stupid, Stupid Contract With a Freaking Demon</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Dean Winchester is not the type of person to get all touchy-feely. From the minute his mother died in that fire, he was trained to shoot first, ask questions later. Sure he has a casual one-night stand every now and then, but even those were dwindling as his time in hell creeps closer. He tries to snatch every occasion he has with Sammy, knowing that he might never see his brother again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He spends every waking minute looking for hunts the brothers could spend quality time on. On every non-waking minute though, he is worrying, for himself and for Sam (bet you can’t guess which one was top priority). </p><p> </p><p>What if Sam tries to replace me with a different hunter and winds up dead? A simple shower thought really, but it forces him to turn the knob to the right, causing the shower to spurt ice-cold water to help him forget about the image of his little brother, bloody and bruised, seared in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">What if Sam loses sleep over how I’m doing? He almost crashes Baby because he’s lost in his own world, picturing Sam with dark circles under his eyes and mussed up hair, wandering from motel to motel, trying not to forget to guard the room with sigils and salt as he passes out from exhaustion due to the 2 hours of sleep he had had that week. “DEAN!!” Sam shouts, grabbing the wheel, barely missing a tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Worst of all was the thought that Sam wouldn’t miss him at all. There had been some problems between the two brothers in the past, What if he is dragged to his doom while they were in an argument and he never got the chance to make it right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>These thoughts haunt him each night, as well as day. He can’t seem to focus. Hell, he was so close to smashing Baby into a tree. If that doesn’t scream distracted to you then I don’t know what will.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Dean?” The older brother doesn’t answer. Whether he’s just ignoring him or is zoned out again, Sam can’t tell. “Deeeaaaann?” He stretches out his name as if that was going to magically rid Dean of his thoughts. Sam sighs and snaps his fingers in front of Dean’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Huh?” Dean splutters. Sam gives him bitchface #74.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was just going to ask if you were alright. You seem a bit out of it lately.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Oh yeah! I’m great! What’s there to worry about? I’ve got you by my side and-” Sam tones up his bitchface. “What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dean you almost crashed your car, something that you love just as much if not more than me, and I can see your blue lips when you get out of the shower, which means that you were worrying again because that’s only something you do when you’re worried or stressed.” Dean rolls his eyes and mentally curses whoever gave Sam the gift of being overly observant.</p><p> </p><p>“Really. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you su-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Godammit!” Sam goes silent, knowing that he has lost this battle. There’s an awkward silence before Dean speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for being a dick, I just get tired of you acting like my mother or something.” Sam just nods and turns around.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>4 months later</p><p> </p><p>Sam does not do any of the things Dean spent hours imagining.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t find a new hunting buddy. He finds it too painful to hunt with a person who isn’t Dean by his side. Sure, he stills goes on the occasional hunt with Bobby, helping out where he can, but hunting with someone else would be like replacing Dean and he could never do that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He doesn’t lose much sleep over the matter either. In fact, he gets more sleep. Surprising really. He assumes it’s because he is so exhausted from all the hunts he’s been doing to keep his mind off of the pressing matter. He also (as expected) has been going out almost every night to try to strike a deal with a crossroads demon. Each time he fails, he proceeds to get even drunker than the night before, sleeping in way past what could be considered a reasonable time to get up. Nevertheless, he does get more sleep than he used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Dean was extremely small-minded if he could possibly think that Sam wouldn’t miss him. Sam wishes for Dean with all his heart, but wishing never got anyone anywhere. You can find Sam at a bar till the early hours of the morning, reminiscing the good times and beating himself up over the fact that Dean is gone, only after the useless visit with the daily demon of course. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Instead of the liquor drowning out his sorrows, they only made them worse. You see, when Sam was sober, he could tell himself simple lies. “Dean is just out on a grocery run he’ll be back within the hour” or “We’re just in a small fight and are taking a break from each other, he’ll come around sooner or later” were common reasons why Dean wasn’t with him at that very moment. But the second the first drops of whiskey hit his lips to the moment his head hits the bed as the sun rises, he can’t pretend that Dean is alright. His stupid lies about being at the gas station turned to truths about him not being careful enough and “If I just had run a little faster or actually knocked Jake out, would I not of gotten stabbed and this whole debacle would be nothing more than an extremely vivid nightmare.” Beating yourself up over something you didn’t know was going to happen is a classic Winchester move. What do you expect?</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>4 months later</p><p> </p><p>All Dean can see is darkness. That’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. He frantically pats down his pockets for a flashlight or a lighter and panics when he comes up empty-handed, only to sigh in relief when he finds the lighter in his jacket pocket, the one he didn’t search.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">It took a few tries to catch a flame, but when he could finally see, he noticed that the pale brown wooden planks are only about 3 inches away from his face, too close for his liking. The position was uncomfortable if he did say so himself, although that seems to be the least of his worries at the moment. He tries to pull on the boards that were directly above him, tugging harder when they wouldn’t budge. He realizes his mistake a second too late as dirt remnants fall on his face, soon to be followed by a shit ton more. He struggles to breathe for a second before he takes one last deep breath and tries to stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">Dean takes a gasping breath as he reaches the surface, relaxing for a second before pulling himself completely out of the hell hole (pun intended). He looks around at the abandoned landscape, squinting into the sunlight. The trees surrounding him are flattened, in a… not natural way. He spots a cross on the ground next to him and realizes that this must be a grave. </span><em>His grave.</em> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Dean was thinking two things as he begins the long trek down the road. One is how hard he was going to slap whoever thought it was a good idea to bury him in the middle of nowhere. He has been hiking for a few hours now, not passing a single car or building. The only thing in sight is trees. Trees, trees, and more trees (with the occasional shrub of course). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The other thought swirling in his mind is Sammy. How is he? Did he try to look for Dean? Does he still care about him? Does he hate Dean for only trying his best to protect his little brother? Dean tries to push down these thoughts. It’s no use worrying over something he could figure out in a few short hours, with some luck of course. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Just as he’s about to sit down for a rest, Dean spots a gas station not far ahead. He probably would have jumped for joy, if not for the fact that he felt as if he was going to pass out any second.</p><p> </p><p>He approaches the run-down gas station and peers inside the dusty window, rapping on the window once or twice. “Hello?” he calls out, his voice scratchy. No one answers so he takes the flannel he had tied around his waist earlier due to the sweltering heat and wraps it around his hand. He looks around once more before punching the glass, feeling a small burn on his left bicep. Thinking nothing of it, he reaches through the broken glass and unlocks the door.</p><p> </p><p>Once he breaks in, he heads straight for the cooler and finds some water. <em>Thank goodness.</em><span class="mceItemHidden"> He guzzles some before grabbing a few more bottles to take with him. Dean is about to go look for some food before he sees a newspaper. He looks at the date on the top that reads Thursday, September 18, 2008. </span><em>What the hell?</em> “September?” He says out loud, though no one is there to hear him. His brain is searching for answers, but he tells himself that he needs to find Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He notices a small sink in the corner and heads over. He washes his face and hands, feeling grimy from being six feet under for 4 months. He looks at himself in the mirror and becomes even more curious when he doesn’t see all the small scars that usually scatter his face. He lifts his shirt to reveal a smooth surface, not one gash or mark on his stomach. He finally acknowledges the now increased burning feeling on his left bicep. He raises his shirt sleeve and hisses in pain when the discomfort worsens. A bright red handprint is embedded in his skin. He stares at it in confusion and shock but quickly recovers, and his natural, brooding expression returns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He finds some protein bars and a few more bottles of water. Dean looks around for a few more supplies when his eyes land on a copy of Busty Asian Beauties. He smirks and leafs through the pages before throwing it into the bag already containing the necessities. He spots a cash register in the corner, heading over to see if he can snag some money before he was out of there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">When he succeeds in opening the register, he grabs the coins and bills but pauses when he hears an odd whirring sound. Turning around, he spots an old TV that had mysteriously turned on. Suspicious, Dean turns it off and goes back to raiding the cash register. He was about to head out when the radio starts playing an instrument that sounds like a ukulele. He walks over to it, but his head snaps in the other direction when the TV turns on again. He hears a high-pitched ringing and begins thinking of all the different monsters it could be. He can’t help but feel the energy that’s in the air. </span><em>It almost feels positive. I don’t feel like it’s a monster.</em> But he snaps out of it. <em>Of course it’s a monster. It’s come to hunt me down and take me back to hell.</em> This makes him all the more determined to get out of here alive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden"> Dean runs across the store to find some salt. He’s in the middle of dumping some on the ledge of the window when the pain gets unbearable. He tries to continue laying out salt but he just can’t take it anymore. He curls into a ball on the floor and just in time too. The windows start to shatter and Dean feels as if his head is going to explode. He tries to get up and move to the part of the tiny gas station that seems unaffected, but it’s no use and those windows are shattered too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">All of a sudden, the ringing stops. It goes quiet and the only evidence that it ever happened was the shattered glass lying alongside Dean on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>A week or so later</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Dean and Bobby had decided to summon the creature that had pulled Dean out of hell. They had done research and research and more research and were finally ready for whatever was coming their way. “That’s a hell of an art project you got going there.” They had filled the entire barn with spray-painted sigils and traps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe.” Bobby sighs, “How you doing?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, a knife.” Dean points to each item as he lists them off, “I mean, we’re pretty much set to catch and kill anything I’ve ever heard of.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is still a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first 10 times.” All Dean wants to do is kill the thing that pulled him out of hell and get on with their normal lives. “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?” Bobby walks over to a table that had the ingredients for the spell that would summon the son of a bitch that thought it would be a good idea to mess with the Winchesters. He starts muttering words in another language</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Amate spiritus obscure...” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">It had been about 15 minutes since Bobby had done the spell, but nothing had seemed to happen. Bobby is sitting on a table, whistling. Dean looks up and sighs. “You sure you did the ritual right?” Bobby gives him a look that says </span><em>Bitch, I’m Bobby fucking Singer of course I did it right.</em> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” He starts messing with the supplies on the table. Ladies and gentlemen (and others), Dean Winchester, actual fucking child. “Touchy, touchy, huh?” Bobby looks like he’s about to answer, but all of a sudden the wind starts to howl. There’s a rumbling and the roof starts to bang against the top of the barn. The men grab their weapons to prepare for what’s coming but the loud sound just continues. </p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind.” Dean hopes that’s all it is, but at the same time, he wants it to be the monster they summoned. He is debating on whether he should hop back on the table or not when the lights blow out. </span> <em>Guess that answers my question.</em> The barn doors open and a man (<em> <span class="mceItemHidden">not man, creature </span></em><span class="mceItemHidden">he critiques himself) with messy hair and a trenchcoat steps through the sparks. </span></p><p> </p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">Dean and Bobby start shooting, but he seems unaffected. As he gets closer, Dean notices how blue his eyes are. </span> <em><span class="mceItemHidden">Wait! Blue?? How can I see color this bitch can’t be my soulmate! I’m about to kill him! </span></em> <span class="mceItemHidden">These thoughts are clouding Dean’s mind, but he pushes them aside. He can’t be thinking about stupid things like soulmates when he’s about to kill something that is not reacting to anything they shoot at it.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Dean picks up the demon knife that lies on the table behind him and circles the creature. “Who are you?” he asks. Dean is surprised at the deep voice the thing possesses when it answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a note at the end kind of explaining some things so read that and don't be afraid to comment questions or suggestions you have (just thought of Hamilton). If you want to message me you can on Wattpad (also SydTheDid) cause I'm super lonely so I'll respond.</p><p>Also if you haven't listened to Hey Jude now would be a good time to do so (or at the point in the chapter where he's singing it).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean had always known that he was at least a little gay. From the way his brain reacted to the shirtless man running down the street, to the cute waiter he may or may not have flirted with (Ryan, was it?), he assumed that being completely straight was not an option anymore. This assumption was further confirmed when Cas had taken off his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>They had taken Cas back to the motel they were currently staying at after they had sorted out the fact that he wasn’t trying to kill Dean or any of his friends. Sam, always the mother hen, had noticed some blood where Dean had stabbed Castiel and ordered him to take off his shirt so he could clean and stitch up the wound. While Sam was busy playing nurse, Dean was questioning the soulmate rules. <em> Was Cas his soulmate? If so, why didn’t he see colors the second he got back from hell? Maybe the rules are different for people who come back from the dead. </em>He wouldn’t know. He had only died once.</p><p> </p><p>While Dean was staring off into space (aka Cas’s ass), Sam was trying to converse with the angel. “Dean seems a little off lately. Is that just me?” </p><p> </p><p>The angel looks at him for a few seconds before answering. “He has found his soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry what?” Sam almost stabbed the angel with the needle he was using to sew up the wound caused by Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“I said he has-”</p><p> </p><p>“No no, I heard what you said. Dean found his soulmate? That can’t be right. We haven’t been in public at all. The only person we’ve seen is… you.” Sam paused for a minute, not just because he had made a mind-blowing discovery, but also because the wound that Sam had taken about an hour to get cleaned up and nicely sewn, was glowing blue. Castiel looked down and, in the blink of an eye, his skin was flawless. Sam gave him a look of surprise before anger was displayed. Face emotionless, Cas looked down to where Sam sat, and then over to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Dean, still oblivious to the conversation between his brother and the angel, was gawking at what was suspiciously near the angel’s nether region. Cas seemed unbothered by the fact that Dean was stripping him with his gaze, and focused more on Dean’s eyes. Sam cleared his throat after a minute passed of intense staring but was background noise to the man and angel. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Sam got up from the spot on the floor he was occupying and headed to the bathroom to wash his bloodied hands. When he returned, Dean had stopped peering at Cas and gone back to his research, but Cas was still blatantly observing Dean like it was his lifeline.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go get burgers from the diner down the street. Do y’all want anything?” There was, once again, no reply, but Sam went anyway if only to escape the sexual tension. </p><p> </p><p>Once left alone, neither of them moved except for Dean, and only to get another beer out of the cooler. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Dean tried to ease into the conversation that had been coming ever since Dean had seen color in that abandoned barn on the side of a road in Pontiac, Illinois, but he saw no way and decided to just dive in headfirst. “You’re my soulmate?” He meant it as a statement, but it came out as more of a question.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dean waited for Cas to continue, but he seemed to be done speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to elaborate?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am not your soulmate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, no shit Sherlock, we’ve established that. Do you know who my soulmate is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a soul. As an angel, I contain grace, but no soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just answer the damn question!”</p><p> </p><p>“I do know.” Dean sighed. He was going to need to work on the social skills of the angel if they ever had hope of taking him out on a hunt.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you please tell me?” He was losing his patience quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell not?!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is your destiny to figure it out on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about my freaking destiny! I just wanna know who my soulmate is so I can stop questioning my sexuality!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it helps I can tell you that you are Dean Winchester and you are a bisexual male. Also, if you were to be attracted to me, I have no specific gender, making you not technically homosexual.” Dean blushed at the angel assuming that he was attracted to him, but then realized that Cas was right. He was attracted to the awkward angel, even only knowing him a few hours. This made Dean blush an even deeper shade of red and down the rest of his beer. If Sam asked, he had had a bit more alcohol than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“If my abilities are correct, you are attracted to me.” Dean choked on the beer he was currently swallowing. “It is mostly just my vessels looks, but one thing I can tell you is that you will become more attracted to my personality, or lack thereof. See, as I am an angel of the lord-” Dean recovered from his coughing fit and continued on as if it never happened. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah yeah, you’re an angel of the lord and you can read my freaking mind with your special ‘angel powers’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I was going to say that I have no personality right now, but the longer I remain on earth, the more human I become. I will eventually have to return to heaven to recharge my ‘angel powers’ as you have said. I will gain my own personality, picking off bits and pieces from the people I am around the most. For example, I may inherit Sam’s sassiness and your ability to swear like a sailor. It just depends on what I pick up, almost like an infant child. As you can see, I have already started to change the way I speak to use words that you Winchesters use.” Dean sighed and hoped that the first thing Cas picked up was the ability to understand sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Sam returned to a slightly flushed Dean and a Castiel that was the same as when he had left, except he seemed to talk a little less formally. Sam would have to ask about that later. Right now though, he was starving. </p><p> </p><p>After eating and catching up on the conversation that had taken place while he was out (minus the parts about Dean being attracted to Cas of course), Sam retreated to his bed and settled down for the night, excited to get a good nights sleep before heading back to the bunker the next day.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>9hrs and 33mins later (Literally, I looked it up, Well, it actually takes 9 hrs and 3mins but I gave room for bathroom breaks and the reason Sam is mad.)</p><p> </p><p>Dean pulled into the garage at the Men of Letters Bunker and Sam hopped out. He shot Dean a glare before running inside, probably to do more unnecessary research. Cas climbed out of the passenger seat, which was the reason for Sam’s glare. Not even 2 hours into the drive, Cas had tapped Dean on the shoulder from where he was sitting in the back and asked him to pull over. Dean glanced back at the angel and took one look at his green face. Apparently, riding in a car was not quite the same as flying (Dean had forced Cas to take Baby with the brothers, “None of that invisible girl zapping places and shit going on if you’re going to be moving in with us. You have to ride in the car like a man with the rest of us!”). He pulled Baby to the side of the road as quickly as he possibly could without hurting her. Cas took a few minutes to himself and then sat down in the back again, but Dean had insisted that he take shotgun. “Sam can sit in the back.” He had said while Sam gave a noise of protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I don’t want to be a bother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Dean, he doesn’t want to be a bother” Sam had added, most likely thinking of his long legs being squished into the limited space for the next 7 and a half hours, but had been silenced by a menacing glance saying <em> I don’t want celestial puke in the car that is practically my child! </em></p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to be the one to have to clean Baby and probably the winner of several other chores, Sam reluctantly slid into the back seat. Cas hesitantly stepped out of the car and opened the passenger door. He got into the car and Dean explained to him that sitting in the front can prevent carsickness and how the advantage of legroom can do wonders. Sam grumbled since he had lost that convenience.</p><p> </p><p>Dean gave Cas a tour around the bunker, only showing him the rooms he would need to use since there were too many to show at such a late hour. Cas yawned and Dean shot a worried glance at his friend. That seemed like an awfully human thing to do for only being on Earth 1 day.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it normal to progress so fast in the ‘turning into a human’ thing?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I will become increasingly tired and hungry, especially around other humans. After a few days, I will be almost fully human, but will still be able to use my powers. In about 9 months, my powers will start to dwindle and I will need to go back up to heaven, otherwise, I will be human forever and my vessel will never get to go back to his family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Although, currently, I am on heaven’s bad side due to pulling you out of hell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, thanks for that. Also, sorry I stabbed you yesterday. I’m so used to everything trying to kill me I was expecting you to do the same. It’s a nice change.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, you were just trying to protect yourself. It didn’t do any real damage anyway”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything that can kill you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I only have one so I will have to keep it to protect myself. I also don’t completely trust you yet, although I have an instinct that tells me that we will be very close friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s weird but I feel the same way” They slowly leaned towards each other, but Dean snapped out of it and awkwardly coughed. “Well, this is your room. Tell me if you need anything. My room is right here on the right and Sam’s is right across the hallway. There should already be sheets and a toothbrush in there, but I need to get you some more clothes. We can go get you some clothes sometime this week, but for now, my clothes should fit you. I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean walked the short distance to his room and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, boxers, and an old AC/DC t-shirt out of his drawer. He went back to Cas’s room and opened the door, only to find him stark naked, sitting awkwardly on the bed. Dean didn’t want to admit it but he may or may not have taken a few seconds to “not notice” Cas so he could check him out. The way his thighs curved just the right way into those sharp hipbones and an area between his legs that he didn’t want to think about due to the fact that he may or may not already be slightly hard. </p><p> </p><p>Dean looked away and exclaimed, “Cas! You can’t just undress without locking your door! Here put these on.” He tossed the angel the clothes he had grabbed.</p><p> </p><p>“That explains this feeling that I have. It makes me feel like I want to run and hide and my face is burning.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s embarrassment. It’s a feeling you get when you feel ashamed of something that is happening, like being naked in front of someone for example.” Dean turned back around after a few minutes, only to have the air knocked out of his lungs. If Cas looked good in a suit and trenchcoat (which he did), he looked like a frickin model in Dean’s clothes. He was tempted to take out his phone and take a picture of the angel but figured that would be inappropriate. </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s voice, as well as his pants, were tight when he spoke, “Ok. Well, I’m just going to go back to my room, but come get me if you need me for anything.” <em> Like fucking you. </em>He immediately reprimanded himself.</p><p> </p><p>Dean went to the map room and had a beer while he read a book the MOL had in their library. He did a little cleaning, but he seemed to be too distracted by a certain blue-eyed angel. He just decided to go to bed instead. </p><p> </p><p>When Dean made it back to his room he threw on some clean boxers and a t-shirt. He turned off his light and lay in bed. He was almost asleep when a sliver of light made its way across his face. He looked over, expecting it to be Sammy with another nightmare, but was surprised when he saw the angel who had been occupying his thoughts all evening.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Cas?” His voice was sleepy, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>“I just couldn’t sleep. I am an angel and have never actually slept before, so I was wondering if you had a technique for sleeping. I went to Sam first because you have already done so much for me and he told me to try counting sheep, but I can’t for the life of me find any sheep anywhere in the bunker.” Dean chuckled at that and went through possible solutions for sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I could sing you a lullaby if you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Dean said with a laugh. Cas ran back to his room and Dean followed. He hopped into bed, while the hunter sat on the edge. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don’t make it bad </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take a sad song and make it better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember to let her into your heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then you can start to make it better  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don’t be afraid </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were made to go out and get her </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The minute you let her under your skin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then you begin to make it better </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And anytime you feel the pain </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, refrain  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Don’t carry the world upon your shoulders </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For well you know that it’s a fool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Who plays it cool </em>
</p><p>
  <em> By making his world a little colder </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na, na </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don’t let me down  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You have found her, now go and get her  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember to let her into your heart </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then you can start to make it better </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So let it out and let it in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, begin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re waiting for someone to perform with  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And don’t you know that it’s just you  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, you’ll do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The movement you need is on your shoulders </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na, na </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Na-na-na, na, yeah </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Jude, don’t make it bad  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Take a sad song and make it better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Remember to let her under your skin </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then you’ll begin to make it better </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Better better better better better, ah! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Na, na, na, na-na-na na </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Na-na-na na, hey Jude </em>
</p><p>
  <em> x18 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean was so engrossed in the song, that he hadn’t noticed that Castiel had started to doze off. He tried to stop himself, he really did, but he couldn’t help himself. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the angel’s forehead. He smiled fondly down at the angel and crept to the door. </p><p> </p><p>Back in his bed, Dean was about ready to go to sleep again when light flooded from the door once more. This was getting annoying; all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Cas was right, this was like taking care of an infant. Big blue eyes met angry green eyes, softening them. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you need now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry Dean. I just woke up again and I need another lullaby.” Dean looked down at his lap and thought it over for a second. He was about to tell Cas to suck it and sing his own lullaby, but when Dean looked up again, he saw Cas’s face. He just couldn’t say no to it. Sammy’s puppy eyes must have been one of the traits Cas “inherited”.<em> Ugh fine. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Come here,” He says with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to sing me another song.” </p><p> </p><p>“I am, but if I sing another one, you’ll probably just wake up again and I’ll be up all night, so you can sleep with me and I’ll just sing you one and hopefully you’ll stay asleep,” Dean told himself that is was just like when he used to sleep with Sammy when he had a nightmare. <em> This is platonic. You are not sleeping in the same bed as him because you like him. You are doing this to help out a friend, just like you did your little brother.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Cas walked over to Dean’s bed and sat on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Cas, lay down I don’t bite.”</p><p> </p><p>“Technically I only met you yesterday, so I have every reason not to trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just get in the damn bed before I take back my offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Cas lie down, but still extremely stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax. I won’t kill you.” He finally relaxes and Dean starts singing Hey Jude again. They both doze off in a peaceful sleep and don’t wake up again for half the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for reading! I have so many things to say!</p><p>Ok so obviously in the show they refer to Cas as a guy but he's not really a guy or a girl or non-binary so I'm just going with he/him and I'm really sorry if that bugs you because I know it does bug some people.</p><p>So, in the beginning, I was writing in present tense and then I changed to past tense but I actually seem to be good at both so tell me which one y'all prefer and I'll either change or stay the same.</p><p>I got no sleep. I have to get up to go to church in 30 mins (it's 8:30 currently). So yeah I was up with family watching Swiss Family Robinson till midnight (great movie btw if you haven't seen it I highly recommend), and I've been writing since then. So I spent like 9 hrs on this chapter (already had some done), but I kind of brought that on myself cause I didn't write at all this week and I saved it all for Saturday night which turned into Sunday morning. I'm a mess.</p><p>I was listening to music and Can't Help Falling In Love came on. ;-; *sobs disgustingly* On a happier note, Queen is now playing.</p><p>Ok so their relationship might seem like it's moving fast, but remember that this is straying from the plot of the show. Bobby is now back at home and the Winchesters are together and they are friends with Cas and they live in the bunker. There is no "big monster", like Azazel, to fight right now. I may add one later, but I'll have to see. They may go on minor hunts with Cas, but the main focus of this story is the relationship, which is why they've known each other for 2 days and are sleeping in the same bed.</p><p>I said that there would be some Sabriel in this story, but that may not come till later because I need to find a way to smoothly work Gabriel into the story.</p><p>I have some stories that I read that I'm like dependent on and some I have that I would be cool whenever they updated. If y'all are dying for an update, don't be afraid to ask me for one. I don't know how important this is to y'all so please tell me. I'm a very forgetful person so it's possible that I'll forget to upload, especially once school starts. Hopefully I won't write the entire chapter in one night again. Cross your fingers.</p><p>Ok so the whole thing with having to recharge your angel powers was not planned at all I just came up with that as I was writing. I think I actually really like that idea so it'll probably be a main part of the story. If you have any questions please message me/comment them because I would love to talk to somebody about them (I feel like I've said this multiple times so I'm serious).</p><p>Till next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just an Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this isn't a chapter. I'm writing this to say that I will most likely not continue to write this. If any of you are seriously enjoying this, please let me know. I know how it feels when an author leaves you hanging so I can either tell you what I was planning on happening or maybe even continue to write. That is a big ass maybe, but just putting it out there.</p><p>On a different note, I will possibly be putting out something Julie and the Phantoms related soon. With Christmas Break right around the corner, there may be some boredom that will lead to writing. I don't know yet if I'm going to make it a fic or oneshots. If it's oneshots at least then I won't feel bad for abandoning it after a few weeks because apparently, I have commitment issues. I'm not 100% sure about ships yet either, but I know that there will definitely be some Willex because we all need some gay love in our lives amirite? If you haven't seen the show I would highly recommend it. I would never have thought it possible that a show meant for 8-year-olds would have this big of an impact on me, but here we are. Someone told me there was a gay character, so that was what drew me in, but let me tell you I was not disappointed. My hope is that all of you will watch it and come back to me for the oneshots that I will hopefully write.</p><p>This was my first ever fic and I honestly expected this to get like 2 reads, but man y'all surprised me. I'm so happy that y'all chose this book to read, even though you most likely forgot about it because it's been dead for like at least 2 months, but thank you so much! Y'all mean the world to me!!!</p><p>Let me know if any one of y'all are dying for me to finish this and I will try my best, but be warned, there is a very real possibility that I will deny your request. I don't feel like I should force myself to write about or love something I'm not interested in. I hope y'all understand. Have a nice day/night!! I love all of you!!</p><p>-Syd</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>